Piękność to sugestia
Dundersztyc przypomina sobie, że jak jest piękny to mógł być burmistrzem i buduje Bądź-Pięknym-Inator. Fineasz z przyjaciółmi grają sobie koszykówkę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Roger Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl Odcinek (Izabela przychodzi do ogródka) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: A, nic. Gramy sobie w koszykówkę. Izabela: Mogę z wami? Fineasz: Tak. Jak przyjdzie Buford i Baljeet możemy grać dwa na dwa. Ktoś z nas może być sędzią. Izabela: A to taka zwyczajna koszykówka? Fineasz: No coś ty. Będziemy grali na super skocznych butach, a kosz będzie się podwyżał i obniżał. Izabela: To już jest bardziej w waszym stylu. Fineasz: W naszym stylu jest też często zadawane pytanie: gdzie jest Pepe? (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Piękność to sugestia (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Major Monogram: Agencie P, jak dawno cię nie widziałem. Carl: Wczoraj go pan widział. Major Monogram: Ale chodzi mi jeszcze wcześniej. Carl: Dokładnie 3 odcinki temu. Major Monogram: Cicho, Carl! Do rzeczy: Dundersztyc w poprzednie wakacje był... no ten... jakby to powiedzieć... przys... przys-przys.... przystojny! Wreszcie to wyrzuciłem. On i uroda. Fuj! Może zamiast używać tego słowa na "p" - jeśli chodzi wtedy o Dundersztyca - użyjmy słowa "ulizany". Zacznijmy od początku: Dundersztyc w poprzednie wakacje był ulizany przez swój De-Ulizano-Inator i stał się burmistrzem. Teraz on sobie przypomniał i postanawia zbudować jakiś inator związany z jego ulizanością. On zamierza być ulizany, agencie P! Musisz go powstrzymać zanim zostanie ulizany i zabije nas ulizanością. To jest naprawdę prawdziwe zło. Powodzenia, agencie P! (Pepe salutuje) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe do jego przylatuje na jetpacku) Dundersztyc: Chcesz w mordę, Panie Dziobaku?! (Pepe się na jego dziwacznie patrzy) Przecież żartuję. Chciałem powiedzieć "Dzień dobry" po niemiecku. Sam wiesz, że pochodzę z Niemiec. "Dzień dobry" znaczy "Guten Morgen". Tylko to się mówi zwykle rano, a teraz jest 10:00, więc idealnie to powiedziałem o właściwej porze. Mówię o tym co nie trzeba. Piękność to sugestia. Chyba, ale ja tak uważam. Nie tak dawno przypomniałem sobie, że zanim się szkoła zaczęła to we wakacje byłem przystojny, piękny, boski, apetyczny, cacany, sexy i byłem nazwany jeszcze innymi pięknymi przymiotnikami. Mi chodzi o wcześniejsze wakacje, a nie te, które są teraz. I przez to, że byłem piękny mogłem zostać burmistrzem, ale ty jak zwykle mi w tym przeszkodziłeś! I dlatego zrobiłem to co zwykle: Bądź-Pięknym-Inator! Prosta znacząca nazwa wiedząca co robi, a nie tak jak mój De-Przystojno-Inator. (W ogródku) Buford: Tylko mi nie mówcie, że będziemy grać normalną koszykówkę. Fineasz: No pewnie, że nie. Niech każdy założy super skoczne buty, a kosz będzie się cały czas obniżał i podwyżał. Buford: Teraz już trochę lepiej. Fineasz: Tylko ktoś musi być sędzią. Buford: Głosuję na Baljeet'a! Baljeet: Co?! Ale ja nie... Dobra, niech ci będzie. Fineasz: Musimy też wybrać drużyny. Ja wybieram Fer... Buford: Co?! Ja nie chcę grać z dziewczyną! Przecież wtedy przegramy! Wolę wziąć ciebie, Fineasz! Fineasz: Dobra. To Ferb będzie z Izabelą. Buford: Przegracie na bank. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Już chyba czas na moje piękności. (Wygląd twarzy Pepe przypomina, jakby chciał zwrócić śniadanie) Nawet nie rób mi takiej miny! No to włączamy! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk na inatorze i nic się nie dzieje) Co jest?! (Cały czas naciska przycisk i nic się nie dzieje) Czemu nie chce mi się to włączyć?! (Zauważa, że kabel nie jest podłączony do prądu) Nie podłączyłem go do prądu? Czemu ja zawsze o tym zapominam? (Podłącza inator do prądu, a on wystrzela strzał w stronę Pepe, ale on to omija, strzał leci w stronę centrum) I jeden strzał zmarnowany. Musiałeś go pominąć? Mógłbyś być pięknym brzydkim kaczo-dziobakiem. Teraz moja kolej! (Naciska przycisk na inatorze i Dundersztyc stał się przystojny) Ciekawe czy się udało? (Patrzy się do lustra) Tak, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Jestem znowu przystojny! Będę burmistrzem i zawładnę Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Mój plan się... (Pepe go uderza) Auł! A tobie co? Przeszkadza ci moja piękność?! To patrz na to! (Podchodzi do inatora i naciska przycisk autodestrukcji) I teraz nie będziesz mógł mnie przemienić w poprzedni stan! Chodź ze mną, Panie Dziobaku. Pokażę ci, że zawładnę już dzisiaj nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Gramy do 10 minut. Buford: Tak krótko? Fineasz: Tak, bo po tych 10 minutach będzie przerwa i będziemy znowu grać, ale będzie zmiana stron. Izabela: A może zmiana zawodników potem? Fineasz: To też dobry pomysł, Izabelo! Dobra, to gramy! (Baljeet podrzuca piłkę i gwizda w gwizdek na rozpoczęcie gry) (Piosenka Skoczna-kówka) O tak! To są czasy by grać owe gry Lecz dwóch chłopców zrobili Coś specjalnego Grając na skocznych butach Jest trochę oszustwo Lecz dziś jest to nowa gra: To Skoczna-kówka! Skoczna-kówka Ten kosz jest wysoki i niski Koszykowym jest niebem To Skoczna-kówka! Skoczna-kówka Inni nazywają ją koszykówka na butach, Ale to co teraz grają jest to: Skoczna-kówka! Na skocznych butach. Skoczna-kówka! Skoczna-kówka! Skoczna-kówka! Skoczna-kówka! Na super skocznych butach (Koniec piosenki) (Dundersztyc i Pepe chodzą sobie po mieście) Dundersztyc: Dzisiaj jest ten dzień! Nareszcie zawładnę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Kobieta: Co to za koleś? Kobieta 2: Czemu tak krzyczy? Dundersztyc: Bo jestem bratem Rogera Dundersztyca i da mi dziś władzę! Kobieta: Ta, a ja zostanę miss modelką. Dundersztyc: Zobaczycie! (Tymczasem. Promień z inatora, który wcześniej wystrzelił Dundersztyc cały czas odbija się od przedmiotów i trafia w ...) Dundersztyc: Panie Dziobaku, patrz! Dolar! (Promień miał trafić w Dundersztyca, ale on to ominął schylając się po dolara. Promień odbija się od wielkiego lustra, potem od lampy i dopiero teraz trafia w Dundersztyca. Heinz stał się znowu brzydki; on tego nie zauważył, ale Pepe tak) Co za szczęście! Znalazłem dolara i jeszcze będę burmistrzem! To mój szczęśliwy dzień. (W ogródku) (Baljeet gwizda w gwizdek) Baljeet: Rozpoczęła się druga gra. Nastąpiła zmiana stron i drużyn. Poprzednio był Fineasz z Bufordem oraz Ferb z Izabelą. Drużyna druga wygrała 2:1! Izabela: I co Buford? Z dziewczyną byś pewnie przegrał. Buford: I tak bym przegrał. Izabela: A jakoś teraz wygrałam. Buford: Bo byłaś z Ferbem. Izabela: To może zagramy razem? Buford: Nie, wolę Ferba. Izabela: I tak wygram. (Dundersztyc i Pepe przychodzą do Rogera) Dundersztyc: Cześć Roger. Czy zauważyłeś coś u mnie? Roger: Nie. Dundersztyc: Serio? Przecież widać tę zmianę u mnie! Roger: Już wiem! Założyłeś dziś nowy kitel. Dundersztyc: To też. Ale to coś innego. Roger: Nowy wynalazek, który zbudowałeś? Dundersztyc: Przecież tego tutaj nie widać. Roger: To ja już sam nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Dundersztyc: Jestem przystojny! Moja zmiana to moja uroda. Jestem przystojny! Roger: Nie wydaje mi się. Dundersztyc: Jak ci się nie wydaje? Daj lustro to ci udowodnię. (Patrzy się do lustra) Aaaaa! Gdzie moja przystojność?! Roger: Nigdy jej nie było. Dundersztyc: Cicho bądź! (do Pepe) A teraz tak szczerze, czy ty o tym wiedziałeś, że już nie jestem przystojny? (Pepe kiwa głową) Ach, jak to się mogło stać? Teraz już wiem dlaczego dzisiaj akurat nie daje mi kasy ani dziecka, żebym je pocałował. A niech Cię, moja znikająca przystojność! (W ogródku) Baljeet: I tak się rozegrała druga gra. Jest 2:2. Buford: Co?! Baljeet: Teraz jedna osoba z drużyn będzie rzucała do kosza, by się dowiedzieć kto wygra. Ale teraz już bez skocznych butów i kosz będzie na normalnej wysokości. Pierwszy Buford. (Buford rzuca piłkę do kosza i nie trafia) Buford: No nie! Baljeet: Teraz Izabela! Buford: Na pewno nie trafi. (Izabela rzuca piłkę do kosza i piłka cały czas się toczy wokół kosza. Piłka w końcu wpada) Baljeet: Izabela udowodniła swoim rzutem, że jest lepsza od Buforda! Izabela: I co Buford? A jednak wygrałam. Buford: Nie powiem, że miałaś rację. KONIEC Piosenki *Skoczna-kówka